


A Ladies Man

by Chae2ice



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Aftermath of sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Gen, I love him, Kinda, M/M, andou sees more than he means to, hanabusa has a boyfriend, hes called Marion, hes so queer coded I want real representation, i just want hanabusa to be queer, post-Season 1, set during the missing time at school in france, totally self indulgent, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chae2ice/pseuds/Chae2ice
Summary: “It'd been two days since they'd spoken. Andou knew he had to apologise; it was, after all, his fault they'd argued.”Or:Andou is trying to be a good friend but can be a little oblivious sometimes and finds out more than he expected to.
Relationships: Hanabusa Satsuki & Andou Sennosuke, Hanabusa Satsuki/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Ladies Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi more trashy, self indulgent content because I can’t write mlm without it getting cringy and fun but I can’t write wlw without it getting a little too personal (oops?). Anyway I always read Hanabusa as at least bi so here have this I wrote it a year ago and never posted it.

It'd been two days since they'd spoken. Andou knew he had to apologise; it was, after all, his fault they'd argued. 

He knew he had no right to be possessive over Ichigo and never tried to fool himself on the idea of it. Still it hurt to see Hanabusa's hand on hers, his fingers long and hers so delicate as they tangled together beside their glasses. How he'd managed to compose himself until they returned to the dorms was beyond him as, the moment the two were alone, he rebuked his friend with more venom than he knew he had in him.

"How could you just touch her so frivolously? You have no right. I won't let you play with her heart when you're clearly not serious. You don't have it in you to be anything but a ladies man!"

Of course he had immediately felt awful but the damage was already done. Hanabusa wore a look of hurt: brows drawn and eyes watery. Afraid to open his mouth again, he hadn't apologised but simply watched as Hanabusa turned and ascended the stairs wordlessly. 

Even now, stood outside of his friend's dorm, he pulled up a blank on what to say. How is one meant to apologise for calling a friend a slut? It's not something that can easily be put aside but he knew their friendship meant too much to them both to be thrown away over a girl, even if that girl was Ichigo.

With a deep breathe, he swallowed down the butterflies he felt and raised a hand to tap lightly at the door. The door however creaked minutely open, much to Andou's surprise. 

Was Hanabusa okay? Did he just leave the door open by mistake? Had someone broken in? Was he thinking far too much into the issue. Most likely, yes.

Andou moved forwards, pushing the door further but only enough to slip through, not wanting to risk the creaking annoying Hanabusa before they'd had a chance to settle things. Once in the room he closed the door behind him slowly, to reduce the noise, and turned to the dimly lit room to find Hanabusa still sound asleep in bed.

And he wasn't alone.

A petite figure was curled up beside him, beneath the covers. From their position they appeared to be wrapped around each other under the sheets, with her head burrowed into his neck and his hands cradling the back of her head. Though, in the dark of the room, their bodies seemed to morph into one. 

For a moment, Andou was still, taking in their intimate position and feeling the guilt rise in him for intruding on the pair. Then his mind began to race with questions: is this my fault? Was I actually right about him? Who is this girl? How did she get into the boys dorms? 

He stiffened, suddenly. As a prefect, he had to report to the administration that a girl had been bought into the boys dorms. That was the rules but if he sold out Hanabusa now he didn't know if he could ever repair things. 

"Andou?" He heard the barely awake croak of the other boy's voice from the bed and turned his attention to him, wide eyed. The two stared at each other, both slowly processing their situation in equal amounts of confused discomfort. 

"You know," Andou started when the silence became deafening, "its against the rules to have a girl in the dorms."

Hanabusa's forehead creased and he tilted his head, confused. Face growing warm, the brunette nodded to the other figure, whose face was currently hidden in a pillow. The other boy's eyes widened and he seemed to stumble over an explaining before settling on "okay". 

Plunged back into silence again, Andou fought the erg to turn and leave. He came for a reason and he'd be darned if he wasn't going through with it regardless of how awkward it may be. 

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, probably too loud as Hanabusa's bedmate began to squirm under the covers. "I didn't mean the things I said about you the other day. It wasn't fair and it was my emotions talking. I was just jealous and- well yeah. Sorry."

Hanabusa smiled tightly but his eyes scanned Andou's face. He looked away eventually, seemingly satisfied that his friend was being genuine. 

"It's okay. I knew you wouldn't say that if you weren't upset. That's not how you are and I wouldn't-"

"Baby?"

The voice of Hanabusa's mysterious partner rang out through the room. It was soft and still gravelly from sleep but undeniably deeper than he'd expected. As the figure sat up, he realised why from the flat chest, angled face and Adam's apple: the "girl" in Hanabusa's bed was most definitely not a girl. 

Hanabusa froze, eyes connected with Andou, hardly blinking as if doing so would force him to react. Andou himself couldn't comprehend the sight in front of him. He stood, mouth agape, eyes flicking from his friend to the other boy as he stretched and ran a hand through his dark hair with a yawn. He already knew the two had been shirtless (if not more) but, now that the other was sat up, he could clearly see a neat line of bruises up the side of his neck. He felt faint.

Seemingly just noticing the situation, the other boy followed Hanabusa's gaze and realised they were not alone. The corners of his mouth twisted upwards into a polite smile as he shuffled forwards onto the covers (revealing, luckily, that he was in fact wearing underwear) to offer Andou a hand to shake. 

"Marion," he greeted, taking a moment to look back of Hanabusa, who had yet to catch up to reality. Marion's posture seemed to relax at the sight of him, however, and his smile softened. Andou watched in awe, beginning to put together the pieces of their relationship. 

"Andou," he replied, taking a step forwards to clasp Marion in a firm, enthused handshake. The name seemed to register in the other boy's mind as he raised his eyebrows briefly, before returning to his previous neutral smile. 

"I should go," Andou muttered, as they broke hands, the feelings of awkwardness never really subsiding. He saw Hanabusa nod, still hardly blinking, and gave the other boy a small farewell smile as he spun quickly and beelined for the door.

Once he'd shut the door behind him, he released a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding. As he did so, the whole event caught up to him and he couldn't hold back a snigger. However, the snigger became a giggle, which became a laugh, which resulted in all out hysterics as he leaded back against the door, unable to keep himself upright alone. 

Not only had he vastly misunderstood the situation but his friend had found a loophole in the schools boarding rules and, Andou had to admit, even in that short time he'd taken a shine to Marion. The boy was undeniably charming. 

Pushing himself up and off of the door, he made his way down the hallway, smiling to himself. Hanabusa's relationship would be a conversation for another day so for now Andou would let it go.

Just as he let himself drop into his bed though, he heard the ping of his message tone. 

I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. Can we talk later? Dinner maybe? 

He read and reread the message until he let it sink in: his friend wasn't mad at him at all and he wanted to talk about it. Andou couldn't be more happy to accept.


End file.
